project_quasarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirians
The Sirians have lead a frantic and strange galactic life, having been a part of the Zetan Empire for a long time, they were hard pressed to expand out and explore the galaxy. As their home system of Sirius was less than 100ly away from the Zetan home world, it would take a movement of secession to break free from the Zetans, but not before having learned as much as they could from their rulers. While cloning technology had existed for a long time, the Sirians took a great interest in it, they began enhancing themselves in bizarre ways; reproductive organs, while still 100% functional, were modified for maximum stimulation for both mates, then the inter-species gene splicing craze took the society by storm when their Erulon neighbors joined their society. It seemed that the ultimate goal of splicing was to shape themselves to be appealing to all their galactic neighbors, but a portion of their society refused to join this craze, creating a Pure Bloods minority, who do not use cloning or gene splicing. It wasn’t enough to be able to interface easily with organic races, the Sirians also made cybernetic implants a standard item for their civilization, these implants gave Sirians an entirely new level of intimacy with mates who also had neural connectivity implants, though this also had great military implications. Through automation and robotics to replace large portions of crews, the a standard ship that required 100 hands could be operated by 10 or fewer Sirians, depending on how much neural work load each could handle. This prompted the creation of a massive fleet and elite levels of training for small cohesive crews to fly the ships, despite having fewer ships than the Saric’Tau empire, the Sirian Navy has such amazing coordination and fluidity in maneuvers that what they lack in numbers they can make up in skill. Physical Description Sirians are a complex society of trans-humanoid creatures that are self-proclaimed “masters of the body”. Natural reproductive methods are rarely used for continuing their species, rather, they prefer to use cloning technology; splicing in DNA from other races and integrating their next of kin with cybernetic implants from an early age. The Sirians do not consider these kin as clones, but simply test tube children; the cloning process is a ritual reserved for bonded Sirians (be they bound with another Sirian or more commonly another species), the clone is created by splicing the DNA of the bonded couple, creating a hybrid of the two “parents”, effectively creating a whole new being. Naturally, Sirian DNA is quite malliable, but is dominant however, splicing in DNA from other species only yields small variations in the end result (eg. Human or Pleiadean DNA might yield 1 or 2 extra digits (totaling no more than 5); Saric’Tau DNA might give light chitinous like armor, antennae, horns, or small spikes; Noremok DNA might result in irregular height or in rare cases feathers forming on the cerebral base area of the scalp, etc). Many natural Sirian features remain commonplace; they naturally have 2 fingers and 1 thumb, their skin colors have a wide range from shades of purple, pink, and sometimes blue. The most unique feature of Sirians is their bodies built in cooling vents, which are mostly useless now, they be manipulated to form unique and beautiful patterns, considered a natural tattoo they can be found almost anywhere on a Sirian, but are mostly common to the arms and legs, there are some bloodlines that have these on the neck, face, and torso. It is believed that the star Sirius lead to their malleable DNA, but also made it quite dominant, genetic blending to ratios higher than 50% is difficult and if achieved earns the Sirian great cultural prestige. While physical characteristics are easier to carry over, special abilities (ex. Zadjrian EM sensing) are more difficult to maintain without continued DNA splicing with the specific species. . commision__sirian_concept_03_by_zarnala-d6xve2b.png|Female Sirian Fashion Concepts by Zarnala commision__sirian_concept_01_by_zarnala-d67jo8v.png|Sirian Concepting by Zarnala Category:Orion Cluster